Do Me A Favor
by aradilux
Summary: Punk and Jericho have gotten into a feud again, and sadly, Jericho loses. Punk starts to feel sorry for him, and wants to show how he's just as good. (Punk/Jericho) (NSFW)


Punk bit his lip as he stood afar from Chris. He stood over in front of his dressing room, almost read to leave for his match - with _him._

He loved being in the ring with Chris because their matches were usually good and very entertaining, but it was also a chance to get as close as he could get to him. He wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to a match with him.

"Hey, good luck to you out there. May the better man win." Chris encouraged.

"Oh, I should be saying that to you. You better watch your back out there." Punk winked at him. Chris just rolled his eyes. These two already had a good relationship with one another, so they always joked around like this.

Punk prepped up before the match. He made his way up towards the ramp and ran out. He was the one to come out last. He did his usual "It's clobberin' time!" chant and walked over to the ring. He glared Chris down, almost excited for this match.

* * *

Punk had a victorious match. They both had good skills during the match, but Punk proved to him that he really was "the best in the world." Jericho came backstage first, then followed Punk.

"Hey, you okay?" Punk asked, almost chasing after Chris. "Nah, it's no big deal. Not like a championship or anything... I'm fine, really." Chris said, looking towards the ground.

Punk knew he was bummed out over this. Ever since they had any feuds, Punk was always the man on top.

"Hey, if you want... I'll let you have a win over me." Punk said, being suggestive. "W-what do you mean?" Chris was confused.

Punk had an idea to just let Chris have his way with him. Like, _that_ way. "You can do whatever you want with me..." Punk leaned in closer, whispering in his ear.

Chris had caught on to what he was talking about, almost wanting to go along with it, but knew he was crazy.

"You're not serious." Chris said, firmly. Punk was almost offended. "Chris." Punk said, lowly. He was indeed serious about it. He looked both lovingly and lustfully into Chris's eyes.

"You should at least win at _something_. Especially if it's with me." Punk traced his finger down his bicep slowly. Chris was almost hypnotized by his words, his charm.

Punk pulled by the hem of his trunks and they went in his dressing room. Punk locked the door behind him. He walked over to him, pressing him up against a wall. "I'll make you feel better..." Punk purred in his ear.

Chris never thought of ever doing this - especially with him. Punk gripped his hips tightly, pulling him closer. Chris hesitated for a moment. Both their breaths hitched.

Punk held his chin and pulled him into a slow, sensual kiss. Chris melted at the touch of his soft lips. Chris moaned softly into the kiss. Punk had him right where he wanted him.

He tugged at his trunks. Chris felt slightly desperate for him to just rip them off and for him to just have his way with him instead. "Punk..." Chris whispered. "What do you need, baby?" Punk purred to him.

"I need _you._" He traced his fingers through his hair. He looked him dead in the eyes. Punk smirked at him. He picked him up, pushing him on the counter.

* * *

Punk slowly rubbed him through his trunks. He watched as Chris's eyes as they closed in pleasure. Chris sighed at the sudden relief. Punk, slyly, slipped his hand inside. Feeling how moderately sized he was, Chris blushed.

Chris rested his head against Punk's shoulder. Punk slowly rubbed him. He went to grab his hand. He just held him close, pleasuring him.

Chris let out heavy breaths and quiet moans. Punk jerked him slowly to let it last for a while, at least. He kissed him again, catching him by surprise.

He swirled his hand around him. Chris, so overcome by lust, was barely even noticing what was happening. "Ahh, Punk..." Chris slurred through his moans.

Punk leaned closer, kissing at his neck. He nibbled at his neck and kissed behind his ear, making him whimper. This was almost sending Chris right over the edge.

Punk jerked him quicker, and harder now. Chris's breathing got more fast now. "Say my name, honey..." Punk whispered, nibbling at his earlobe. "... P-Punk..." Chris slurred. "Ah, ah, ah, not quite..." Punk teased him. He slowed down now. "Punk, p-please... _Punk._" Chris groaned.

Punk loved the sound of his name with his voice. Low, sensual, and desperate, at most. He pulled away from him and kissed at his collar bone. He traced his way to his chest, stomach and to his hipbones. He stopped to get on his knees.

Chris almost whimpered for him to do something, anything to him. Punk tugged at his trunks, slipping them down his legs. Chris kicked them to the side, instantly getting embarrassed.

Punk had never seen him like this before. Chris bit his lip slowly as he noticed Punk staring. "God, Punk, please..." Chris begged. Punk smirked up at him.

He had noticed how hard he had gotten over time. Didn't take much. He took him by the shaft, just licking the tip. Chris hissed at the sudden relief. Punk teased him at the head for a while, before taking in more of him at a time.

Chris had never known why he felt so good around him. He swirled his tongue all around. The taste drove Punk crazy. He had taken him whole, letting him hit the back of his throat.

Chris groaned loudly as Punk moaned lowly, sending vibrations through him. Chris tangled his fingers in his soft hair. He tugged hard for him to go faster. Punk clenched his hands on his thighs.

Punk bobbed his head up and down slowly, making a steady pace. Second by second, Chris was getting so close. He let out slurred moans and cursed words under his breath.

Punk loved hearing him. He moaned loudly while taking him whole again. The feeling made Chris tug at his hair harder, groaning in a husky, low voice.

Punk pulled off of him, licking from the shaft to the head. He jerked him quickly, looking up at him. Chris clenched his fists. He could feel himself getting close. His breathing got quicker and heavier by the second.

Punk sucked at the head. Chris tugged his hair, pushing his down quicker as he came inside him. "Aah f-fuck, Punk!" Chris moaned loudly. Punk groaned as he pulled his hair hard.

Chris loosened his grip, caressing his face. Punk sucked every last drop off him. The salty taste of him made him almost burst right then in his trunks. He pulled off, shyly looking up to Chris as he bit his lip.

Chris rested his head against the wall. Punk stood up, holding Chris by his waist. Chris looked lovingly into his eyes. Punk pulled him into a sloppy kiss, letting him taste his essence. They both just held each other, sharing a simple gesture.

Chris pulled away, their foreheads touching. "Uh, t-thanks for that... I guess." He said, sheepishly. "My pleasure." Punk purred in his ear. "Anything for a winner." Chris smiled at him. He kissed him again.

Chris got dressed again, ready to leave. Just before he opened the door, Punk pulled him aside and gave him one last kiss. But, this one was different. Chris felt like putty in his arms. Punk wrapped his arms around his waist.

Chris slipped his tongue in his mouth. Their tongues swirled like a rhythm. Chris had never experienced something that had felt so good, even what he witnessed a couple minutes ago.

He pulled away, catching his breath. "Holy shit." Chris said, surprised. "So... same time, my place. Tomorrow?" Punk smirked at him. "Please." Chris smiled at him.

He opened the door, as he walked out, Punk slapped him on the butt. Chris almost jumped. "Don't be late." Punk said, kissing his cheek.


End file.
